The Royal Wedding
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: [WINTER SPECIAL] Soul Society is having a grand wedding for Hitsugaya and Hinamori! With a special royal guest who receives an invitation letter to their wedding! [Wedding Special of "The Royal Visitor"] Hinamori x Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello all you crazy Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, Christmas is coming next week and as promised I would put a Christmas special fanfiction. The one and only Trillichu has requested to do a wedding fanfiction of these two lover birds in the fanfiction with my OC Natsume Kasura! I guess people would have wondered what was the wedding like after what happened in "The Royal Visitor"? Well, you're gonna find out now and this special Christmas/winter fanfiction. Before I start, this is somewhere between "The Royal Visitor" and "The Royal Intruder" so, hopefully it's not TOO confusing. Please thank Trillichu for making such request with her crazy threats...LOL JOKING! Trillichu, you know how much I love your craziness! Anyways, let get this started! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** [WINTER SPECIAL] Soul Society is having a grand wedding for Hitsugaya and Hinamori! With a special royal guest who receives an invitation letter to their wedding! [Wedding Special of "The Royal Visitor"] Hinamori x Hitsugaya

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 1: The Invitations & ****Preparations**

Somewhere far away, winter was here as all the leaves withered away and was replaced in icicles and pure white snow. Fresh new snow had come that night and covered the entire kingdom. Inside the palace, one princess and prince were having a conversation alone in the grand halls...

"But…But why not!?" she cried out as it echoed in the halls.

Frustrated and confessed as she looked into two golden eyes. "I'm sorry princess…You're just not the one for me" he smiled softly; he took her hand and placed a kiss softly "Princess…I am unworthy for your beauty when you deserve so much more. I know you'll find a prince for you."

His smile was so handsome the princess soon forgot why she was mad in the first place and was dazed by his beauty. The guards helped her walk out as she was hypnotized. He turned around and walked in the grand halls alone.

The prince wore white royal robes with golden thread trimmings. His hair tie high is a pony tail and had semi-spiky hair with strands of bangs cover his face. His eyes were golden and glittered like gold. He was Kasura Natsume, the prince of the golden dragon clan.

 _'I wonder how she's doing…'_ he thought to himself and let out a long sigh.

"Your highness, you shouldn't be sighing so much…" a voice called suddenly out. Turning around, he saw his servant. The prince smiled "And good morning to you too, Kas."

The servant is dressed in white robes and always had a serious look. Kas is a few years younger than the prince. His hair was blond brownish hair and was slicked back to the side with a long braided low-tied pony tail. His eye color was mustard yellow.

Kas's bloodline has been serving the golden dragon clan for decades and always been royal servants for the royals. They are considered as the highest servants in the ranking and quite skillful in combat in case one of the royals is in danger or under attack. It is their solemn duty to protect and serve the golden dragon clan.

Guards opened the doors as Natsume and Kas continued the halls outside, Natsume looked at the garden which was covered in snow and let out a sigh "Such beautiful snow..."

"A prince should not be sighing so much!" Kas said as he brought out a scroll from his robes "We have a busy schedule today…In an hour, you will meet Princess Trillichu and later on you will meet Princess Whitealmond and after that will be princess AppleStrawberries…and next will be a guest..." he continuing his list with princesses names as he followed the prince from behind.

"Your Highness! Are you listening? This is very important!" Kas called out as the prince stopped. Kas stopped almost crashing into the prince "Eh?...What's wro-" before he could finish, the prince quickly turned around and grabbed the scroll and threw it towards the sky like a rocket.

"AHhh! THE SCHEDULE!" Kas yelled as he watched the scroll disappear into the sky. Natsume wiped off his eyebrow with a proud smile "Whew…Problem solved!"

"Prince Kasura! How could you do that?!" Kas snapped as Natsume stood there proudly "Oh Kas, relax! I just saved you from reading all those names, I bet you're thirsty! You should go get some water" The prince smile as he was trying to get rid of his servant.

"The king has insisted you find a princess soon! Your highness, can't you just pick one?!" Kas snapped but Natsume shook his head and smiled softly "You know I can't do that…" He sat down on a marble stone bench and sigh once more.

Kas looked at the prince "Is it because of that female Shinigami?"

There was no reply back; Natsume put his arms behind his head and let out a smirk with his eyes closed. Kas heard a rumor from the whole kingdom that the prince was still in love with a mysterious female Shinigami.

No matter how beautiful or rich the princess was, no one could get the attention of the prince unless it was the Shinigami herself.

"That reminds me…You have a letter, your highness" Kas pulled out from his robes. Natsume still had his eyes closed "Just leave it on my table with the rest of the invitations…I think I'll just relax here for now."

Kas looked at the letter "That's strange…It's from Soul society, wonder why they would send a letter for-"

Before he could finish, the letter was missing from his hand as Kas blinked "What the-!" He saw the prince holding the letter tightly "IT MUST BE FROM MOMO! I knew it!" he yelled happily. Kas looked at the prince awkwardly as he watches the prince open the letter carefully and begins to read it.

 ** _Prince Kasura Natsume of the golden dragon clan,_**

 ** _You are invited for a special event for Hitsugaya Toshiro & Hinamori Momo's wedding as they are unite in marriage in the garden in the center of Soul Society this following Sunday._**

 ** _From both,_**

 ** _Hitsugaya Toshiro & Hinamori Momo_**

The prince stared at the letter as Kas began to take a step back slowly away from the prince. Natsume rubbed his eyes "I can't be reading this right…" he read it again slowly. Suddenly, there was a whimper from the prince "M-M-My Momooo…She-She's REALLY going to marry him?!"

"Of course…" Kas sighed "It was said, the 10th division captain purposed to her in front of everyone. That is something that can't be forgotten…" Natsume wiped away his manly tears "…I know but, I did tell her if he didn't take care of her, she can always come back to me!"

Kas smacked his forehead "Oh my god… Now this is all making sense. You thought they were going to break off their engagement and that's why you have picked a princess!? You been waiting for her!?" Natsume let out a nervous laugh "…Was that so wrong?"

"Prince Kasura!" Kas roared as Natsume covered his poor ears. Trying to calm down, he took a few deep breaths "Okay…Okay, this might be good. Now you'll move on and find a princess now…Just THIS time will be serious."

"Not until I go to their wedding this weekend! I must go to be sure she'll be in good hands and will be happy for the rest of her years!" Natsume said proudly supporting them. Kas gave an emotionless expression "…What are you? Her father now?"

"Kas, we don't have enough time! We need to go buy some gifts for Momo! She'll need everything a bride should get, bring some servants and more than one carriage! We need to prepare for this grand wedding weekend!"

Natsume rushed off as Kas ran to chase the excited golden haired prince down the halls "Wait! Prince Kasura, you mustn't run! And what do you mean more than one carriage!? HOW MUCH ARE WE BUYING!?"

* * *

A sudden cold chill occurred behind the 10th division captain's spine as he felt goosebumps and began to rub his arms _'What the hell was that?'_ There was a knock on the door as he let out a smirk "You can come in, Momo."

The door opened as the 5th division vice-captain enter, she smiled "Wow! Shiro-chan, how did you know it was me?" Returning back to his work "Momo…It's not 'Shiro-chan' It's Hitsugaya Taicho." She made some tea for him and placed it on his table "I know…" she said in a quiet voice.

He raised his head hearing her small voice; he smiled "You can call me that when we are home. You do know we are getting married soon, when are you going to call me by my name?" She giggled "it's just hard to call you by your first name hehe!" He placed his pen down and walked over to the brown haired girl.

He held her hands tightly and smiled "You better hurry up and get used to it…Hitsugaya Momo."

Hinamori blushed as she giggled and Hitsugaya leaned closely towards her. Suddenly the door opened widely "Taicho!" Hitsugaya stopped and glared at his loud vice-captain. Matsumoto let out a hesitant laugh "Oh oops, did I ruin a moment again?"

Hitsugaya stepped away and went back to his table as Momo cheerfully greeted her best friend "Hi Rangiku-san! Did you get a chance to mail out the invitations?" Matsumoto put an arm around Hinamori "Of course! You can always count on the maid of honor!"

Hitsugaya sighed "Matsumoto…We agreed we wouldn't have any "maid of honor" or "best man" on our side, we simply just want a quiet wedding…Just us, right Momo?" Hinamori nodded "Hai!"

"Psh!" Matsumoto blew her lips "You guys are like old school! Let me guess, no bachelorette or bachelor party?" They both shook their head to her question. "No way! It's your last day being single!" Matsumoto said.

"You already know we are having a dinner party with close friends and comrades the night before the wedding" Hitsugaya lifted his head up and have a cold glare at Matsumoto "…Don't you dare bring strippers."

"But Taicho! We need them!" she began to whine.

"For what reasons do WE need strippers for!?" her captain yelled at her and Hinamori just laughed. It was only a few more days before the dinner party and the next day would be their special wedding day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** CHRISTMAS IS COMING! Happy Holidays everyone, it's Christmas week and I know everyone is super excited about the short week that will be coming! I am going to have to put my full focus on this story in order to finish this before Christmas! Main goal is to finish this by...Wednesday? Crazy! LOL I hope everyone is looking forward the story and will have a wonderful week! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **ApplesStrawberries, Mmfg00, leafpool5, Tonij** **& gamma2015**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Royal Intruder"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 2: The last day before the wedding**

The morning sunlight gently hit her eyelids, knowing it was morning already she opened her eyes slowly. Blinking her eyes a few times and saw her white haired fiancé looking at her with a smile. "Finally awake?" he said quietly.

"Mou…" She hid under the bed sheets from embarrassment but the covers soon fell off her head and greeted with a tendering kiss on the lips.

They broke the kiss as Hitsugaya smiled "Are you still shy around me, Momo?"

Hinamori gave a warm hug and pressed her face against his strong chest. Hitsugaya let out a chuckle as he put a blanket around her "…I'll take that as a _'yes'_ still?" He laid back down, putting an arm under her head so she can use it as a pillow.

"Our last day until we are finally married…" It was already Sunday; Hinamori nodded and let out a giggle "Yep, I wonder what Rangiku-san is going to be plan for the dinner party!" Hitsugaya let out a sigh "…I just hope she isn't going to do anything too crazy."

He had remembered his vice-captain begging him to let her plan the dinner party since they wouldn't have a bachelorette or bachelor party. Hinamori agreed with Matsumoto and he couldn't say no to his fiancé. He just hopes he didn't make the wrong decision for letting her...

"Shiro-chan…?" Hinamori called out but, Hitsugaya laid there with his eyes closed. Hinamori smiled and tried again "Shiro-chan?"

No response; she lifted her head up and smiled "...Toshiro?"

"Yes?" Hitsugaya replied with a small smile. "Mou…hehe" Hinamori giggled knowing he prefers her calling him by his first name. Hinamori let out a yawn "I wonder how many people will be attending the wedding tomorrow…"

Hitsugaya opened his eyes "...I'm sure it just a good amount. Momo, I was meaning to tell you I invited-" he looked down and saw her fast asleep. He let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around his fiancé "…I'm sure you'll find out soon" he whispered and closed his eyes drifting back to sleep in the warm blankets.

* * *

Later in the late afternoon, the two walked together holding hands looking at stores and other sites. Shinigamis would pass by them and congratulate them. They looked as if they had been married for years.

The sun was going down and was almost time for them to go to their party. Hitsugaya looked at the paper his vice-captain drew so poorly, they walked around in circles "God damn it, Matsumoto!"

Hinamori took a look at it and it didn't make any sense as well. Suddenly, they passed by a loud restaurant and heard a familiar laughter coming from inside…

"HAHAHA MORE BEER!" a female voice yelled inside. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya "That sounds like Rangiku-san…"

"It is her…" Hitsugaya said giving an annoyed expression. He can recognize her voice anywhere, they entered the restaurant and soon there was popping sounds. Confetti dropped everywhere on them and soon realized everyone was already here.

 **"Congratulations!"** everyone yelled and cheered for them loudly.

In shock, they soon realized that Matsumoto gave them weird directions to give them time to prepare for the party. There was a large sign with their names hanging on the wall with a large glittering heart.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Matsumoto yelled in the mic and turned on some dance music that Ichigo brought from the human world. Close friends and comrades were there eating and laughing.

They had a karaoke machine as well, while some were singing and dancing.

"Wow! This is such a great party Rangiku-san setup for us!" Hinamori smiled, Hitsugaya agreed with her knowing his vice-captain could really throw a party together. He watched his fiancé laughing and couldn't help smile knowing she was having fun.

Suddenly, large wooden barrels were rolling in the party as Matsumoto put her feet on top of one "NOW THE REAL PARTY IS GOING TO GET STARTED!" She yelled in the mic as everyone cheered loudly. Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh looking at the large barrels of beer and sake. Suddenly a few of the barrels shook as half naked men popped out from the barrels.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled as he quickly covered Hinamori's eyes tightly. Matsumoto was too drunk and couldn't hear her captain's yelling. Hitsugaya sat there with an annoyed face "This is overkill..."

* * *

"This is overkill…" Kas said as he watched the carriages slowly being filled up with the finest and the most expensive gifts in the world. There were silk dresses, jewelry. Cosmetics and more. Kas let a sigh out as he heard someone snickering behind him.

"Kas, you shouldn't sigh so much!" The prince said in a mocking tone.

Kas gave a annoyed expression "Your Highness…Isn't this a little bit…Too much?" Prince shook his head "Not for my Momo, she deserves everything in the world!" he said proudly. Kas noticed something one of the servants was putting into the carriage "What- Hey hold it right there!"

The servant stopped "W-What's wrong sir!?" Kas ran towards the servant and opened the golden box he was carrying. It was a large box filled with golden herb balls, Kas looked at it with an annoying expression "…And all of these gifts weren't enough?! Do you know how rare and expensive these are!?"

Natsume let out a laugh "Hahaha, Kas your face is always so funny when you're angry! Of course, I wouldn't want her to be sick! You can continue packing the goods" he ordered as the servant quickly resumed back to work.

"I still can't believe you got her more even when you gave her a box last time!" Natsume just laughed as Kas stood there trying to calm himself down. He knew the prince was always a cheerful and spirited prince with a good heart.

It was hard to be mad at the prince when he was always smiling and laughing. "Sir?" A servant called out, Kas turned around to see the servant "What is it?"

He bowed "The carriages are all loaded and prepared to leave, Sir." Kas looked over at the carriage and nodded "Well done. Call the coach drivers and tell them we are ready to leave in an hour."

"Yes sir!" the servant vanished, Kas looked and saw the prince was no longer on his side but already in the carriage hanging by the window. "LET'S GET GOING!" Natsume pointed onward.

"Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!" Kas rushed towards the prince trying to make him get off the carriage "Not yet! We still need you to get ready!" Natsume held tightly on the carriage "I'm ready, let go of me Kas! I WANT TO SEE MOMO!"

"NO! NO NO! Not this again! I let you go early before your highness! Not going to let that happen again!" The carriage shook as Kas tried to still get the prince off and Natsume holding on to his dear life. The sky was light orange and tomorrow was the grand wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! It's Christmas eve tomorrow and I hope everyone is super excited. Well...I'm more excited about the food and hot chocolate LOL. You probably have noticed I haven't updated my others since I am super focused on finishing this story before Christmas. We are coming to an end of the of this special, tomorrow will be the final chapter! I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas eve, I will see you guys tomorrow for the final update! Hot chocolate with marshmallows is teh bestttttt...LOL Yes, I had my 5th cup already so I'm super awesome right now or probably feeling the sugar rushing. STAY AWESOME! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 3: Arrival to the Wedding**

Everyone in soul society was attending the grand wedding in the center of the city. A winter garden wedding with the tree frozen in flower shaped icicles and tiny glass candles hanging from the trees. On the floor were sakura blossoms scattered around the floor with some snow creating a light pink shade.

Tables were covered in white silk and the center piece had a large candle light flame and pink flowering decorations. The theme truly was a fire and ice combination, symboling their elements of winter and spring together.

The gates opened as golden carriages began to enter the city. Everyone bowed as they knew who was attending the grand wedding. The carriages stopped; the royal servants gathered around to open the carriage doors. Stepping out, his golden hair swayed in the cold winter breeze "Ah…Finally we're here."

Females almost fainted as they took a slight glimpse of the prince who was dressed in light yellow coat with white mink fur around the edges. The servants quickly unloaded the carriages and set the gifts down nearby the reception area where wedding gifts were placed.

"Wow…" both the 3rd vice-captain and 13th vice-captain said as she pushed up her glasses. They watched the servants place endless gifts after gifts near the wedding gift area. The prince step forward to the table and handed him his invitation card "Hello, my name is Kasura Natsume of the Golden Dragon clan and I am here to attend the wedding for Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo" he said polity with a gorgeous smile.

"Ah-!" They both bowed "W-Welcome, your highness!" They were both nervous being in a presence of a royal. "P-Please sign here and you may add brief message!" Kira startled as he handed him a registration folder.

"…A brief message, huh?" Natsume arched an eyebrow as he signed his name; he looked at the blank spot and let out a smile. Quickly writing a message, he closed the folder and handed the folder back to the blond vice-captain. "Would it be possible if I see the two?" Natsume asked.

Nanao pushed her glasses up "Eh? I'm sorry, your highness but the bride and groom should be getting ready right now and-"

"OH MY GOOOOD!"

They heard a scream as they turned their heads towards the gifting area. A busty strawberry blond vice-captain began to dive into the gifts that the royals have brought. "AH! Matsumoto-san! You can't do that!" Nanao yelled and she went to stop her.

"Aww come on Nanao!" Matsumoto whined at Nanao; who was retrieving back the gifts away from her. "Matsumoto-san! You know these are for Hinamori-san!" Matsumoto pouted "Momo-chan wouldn't mind me taking a few! Look at all of these gifts; this is the most best selling cosmetics out there and look at these dresses! SUCH HIGH FASHION!"

Matsumoto was in heaven seeing all these gifts that her eyes were seriously glowing "Who brought all these gifts!?"

"Hehe It's a pleasure seeing you again, Matsumoto-san" Natsume chuckled and smiled at the strawberry blond vice-captain. "W-What!? N-Natsume-kun!?" her jaw almost dropped seeing the prince again after what happened "What-What are you doing here!?"

Natsume smiled and put the invitation card up to show with a wink "I was invited."

Matsumoto was in shock wondering if it was her friend or her captain who sent him the invitation. _'It couldn't be Taicho…Maybe Momo-chan did?'_ She knew her captain was the one who checked who was invited or not and even handed her the invitation cards to send.

"Matsumoto-san, I really so wish to see Hitsugaya Taicho and Momo. Will that be okay?" Natsume requested. Matsumoto snapped back into reality "Ah- Sure! I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you! Come this way!"

"Thank you Matsumoto-san!" Natsume turned around to see his servants still unloading the carriages "Kas" he commanded as brown-blond servant appeared nearby and kneeled next to him "Yes, you highness?"

"I will be seeing the bride and groom. Make sure everything is unloaded neatly for them" Natsume smile as Kas looked up with annoyed face "…Are you sure that would be okay, your highness?"

Natsume patted Kas hard in the back "Of course it is! HAHAha!" Kas almost fell over from the firm pat, he could tell that the prince was extremely anxious to see them.

Kas watched the prince follow the 10th division vice-captain and sighed in defeat. "Excuse me, sir?" a voice called out as Kas looked and saw the two vice-captains. "Oh, I'm sorry about that…Thank you for letting his highness see the bride and groom" Kas bowed.

"It's not a problem! We were wondering if you were the prince's plus one?" Kira asked. Nanao elbowed Kira on the arm "Of course he is! It's not likely a prince can be anywhere unguarded!"

"Oh right! …Sorry! But, if you would kindly sign here and it's optional if you wish to leave a message for the bride and groom. Kira handed him the notebook, Kas opened it and looked at the message what the prince left.

 **"I keep my words!" _–Kasura Natsume._**

 _'Seriously…?'_ Kas looked at it with an annoyed expression.

* * *

Entering a small tent, the 10th division captain looked at himself in the mirror. Nervous but, happy at the same time knowing just in a few minutes he was going to marry the one he always wanted to spend his life with.

Hitsugaya was dressed in a traditional montsuki which his grandmother had prepared for him and had his captain's Haori over it.

Letting out a deep sigh, he brushed his hair back with his hands. "Taicho! I told you to stop messing with your hair! It took me hours fixing it last time!" he heard his vice-captain snap.

Hitsugaya let out a growl "Matsumoto, do you ever-" his words trailed off as he turned to see the prince.

"Yo! Hitsugaya Taicho, long time no see!" the prince greeted with a friendly salute. Hitsugaya let out a sigh "So…You made it." Hitsugaya sat down as Natsume took a seat nearby as well "Of course! Even brought some wedding gifts for you guys! But, it's mostly for Momo…"

Matsumoto began fixing the captain's hair as they talked. "I would figure Momo would've liked you to come to our wedding…" Hitsugaya said as Natsume tilted his head "…Momo wasn't the one who invited me?" Hitsugaya shook his head "She doesn't know you were invited."

"I KNEW IT!" Matsumoto yelled as she quickly closed her mouth.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh "Yes, I sent the invitation…" Soon, Natsume let out a wide smile "I always knew you liked me! Through that cold thick skin of yours, deep inside there is a heart!"

"Matsumoto, I change my mind. Cross his name out from the list" Hitsugaya said with an annoyed tone of voice and Natsume just laughed "Hahaha! Always the same with your defense!" Soon the room became quiet…

"So, today is the big day for you…" Natsume said, Hitsugaya nodded. "I'm really happy for you, both of you" Natsume said with a smile "Be sure to take good care of Momo for me!" Hitsugaya let out a scoff "You make it sound like you still have feelings for Momo."

"I do!" Natsume bluntly said with a smile. A red vain popped "I should just kill you right now!" Hitsugaya yelled, Natsume laughed "Hahaha, don't worry Hitsugaya Taicho! I have lost that battle a long time ago before it even started. I won't interfere between you and besides, she really is meant to be with you."

"…But, if anything does happen she can always come to me!" Natsume smiled.

 _'He really doesn't get it…'_ both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya thought. "Well! Wedding is about to start" Natsume slowly got up from the chair "Matsumoto-san, can you take me to see Momo?"

"What!?" Hitsugaya roared as Matsumoto completed her captain's hair. "Hahaha…It's just for a little bit, it wouldn't hurt and I know Momo will be in for a surprise!" Matsumoto nervously said.

He did send the invitation to the prince to surprise his wife. He let out a defeat sigh "Fine…But, if you pull anything I will come after you Kasura."

Natsume smiled brightly "Don't worry! I'll see you outside soon! Matsumoto-san LET'S GO SEE MOMO!" he left the tent as Matsumoto followed "Taicho, don't worry too much! It's your wedding day and I'll keep an eye on the prince!"

"Thanks Matsumoto" he watched his vice-captain leave the tent. Looking back in the mirror "…I'm sure nothing is going to happen."

* * *

Nearby, Matsumoto leaded the prince to Hinamori's tent as soon as Natsume saw the tent his face brighten with excitement. About to run inside, Matsumoto put a hand on his shoulder "Whoa Natsume-kun, it's not good to just rush in a young lady's tent without warning! Let me go inside first and I will call you out."

"Oh…Right, sorry! It's just I haven't seen her forever! And I wonder how she looks!" Natsume said, Matsumoto entered the tent as he waited outside. He stood there imaging how she would look soon, he heard Matsumoto's call "You can come in now."

Natsume held his breath and entered the tent slowly. Arriving inside, he froze seeing the girl he fell in love sitting down wearing the most beautiful shiromuku wedding dress. She had a large white wataboshi covering her head.

Hinamori looked at the prince who slowly fell on his kneels "…Natsume?"

She looked so beautiful in pure white and her eyes glittered as it they were made of stars. "…Momo, you look so beautiful…" the words wouldn't come out; he was so stunned by her. He had seen many beautiful princesses but, no one compared them to her.

Matsumoto let out a snicker "See, I'm a professional on making people look GOOD!"

"Mou…" Hinamori stood up and went to the stunned and dazed prince. "Natsume, I can't believe you're here!" she keeled down and looked into his golden eyes.

"I'm so happy!" she smiled.

Still kneeling he looked at her; he felt his throat was dry as he reached to hold her warm hands. Her hands were so warm that he felt his own was freezing. "Momo…I'm so happy for you and you really do look beautiful" he said gently.

"Thank you, Natsume" she smiled. Natsume looked at her and opened his arms slowly "…May…I?" Hinamori smiled as gave him a warm hug. Natsume held her and closed his eyes…

He thought about the time they first met and the moment he fell in love with her. She was always going to be someone special to him and knowing she was there in his life was something he will always cherish. "Momo…" he whispered quietly "…please always smile."

He slowly released her, his eyes were slightly watery and bright let out a smile. Hinamori smiled as well "I will. Thank you Natsume."

He slowly stood up and blinked a few times to get rid his teary eyes "Ah, well! You have a wedding soon and I will take my leave for you to finish up getting ready!" he took a step back to leave the tent "I'll see you outside! And Matsumoto-san, stop making her so beautiful! Hahaha!"

Matsumoto nodded as they watched the prince leave quickly. She sighed "…Momo-chan, you know he still has feelings for you, must be hard seeing you in a wedding dress knowing it isn't for him…Poor prince." Hinamori let out a soft nodded "…But, I know but he'll be okay. He is strong and I know he'll find someone for him…I'm glad he came to the wedding."

Outside, the prince walked alone with his head down and his golden hair covering his eyes. "Your highness…" looking up at the call, he saw his servant Kas. "Heh, checking up on me?" Natsume let out a small smile.

Kas let out a sigh "I knew something like this would happen…Are you okay, your highness?" Natsume nodded as he looked up at the sky "…Yeah, she was so beautiful Kas…You had to see her."

"She was so happy…And smiling" Natsume closed his eyes and let out a deep breath out creating smoke towards the sky "…I'm glad she's happy." The feeling of her happiness put the prince into a calm moment of relief.

"Your highness…If I may say, I'm sure she would like your support as well" Kas said as Natsume looked back at his servant. He smiled and put an arm around him "Kas, what can I do without you?" they walked together towards the wedding as the wedding was about to begin soon…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Happy Christmas Eve! Whew, glad to have finished the Christmas special in time! I hope everyone is enjoying their Christmas eve and staying warm with Family, friends or loved ones OR BOTH! Have a great Christmas and see you next week for some updates, hopefully I get to squeeze at least one fanfic in before the new year! I want to take this time to thank everyone for their support and views on reading my fanfics, really means a lot and honestly I probably couldn't do it without you guys :) Seriously, you guys are AWESOME! MERRY CHRISTMAS! STAY JOLLY HOLLY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Tea Club"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Wedding**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 4: Capturing Moments and Happiness [FINAL]**

Soft music played in the background; everyone was amazed at the breath-taking beautiful wedding. Everyone was dressed in kimonos of every color and a large amount of females gathered nearby whispering and wondering why a royal was here.

They couldn't stop looking at him as they blushed and giggled. The royal prince and his servant sat in the front as a close member of family and friends of the bride and groom. Kas sat next to the prince and kept an eye on him with other guards around him as well.

The golden haired prince crossed his arms and one of his legs are shaking nervously. Kas looked at the prince knowing he wasn't nervous about people looking at him but about the wedding ceremony _'This can't be good…'_ It was like looking at a time bomb ticking and was about to explode.

"Say cheese!" suddenly a bright flash appeared

Natsume snapped back into reality and shocked from the strange flash. "DID IT START!?" He yelled as Kas shield himself thinking he blown up "…Erm, no your highness…Not yet." Natsume turned and saw Matsumoto smiling and holding a strange object in her hand.

A plastic came out of the small object as Matsumoto fanned it and looked at the picture. "Wow! Even without you knowing, you still look good in pictures!" She laughed as she showed the picture towards the prince "Almost as if you're modeling!"

Natsume looked at the strange image of himself and Kas sitting together. He had never seen anything like this as his eyes were filled with amazement "Is this some sort of…Kido?"

"Nope! It's a human object I got from Ichigo-kun, it's a polaroid camera that takes a picture and instantly a picture comes out that you've taken!" Matsumoto said cheerfully "It captures moments!"

"Moments…" Natsume said softly and soon he saw Hitsugaya standing in front. "Ah there is Taicho! The wedding must be starting soon!" Matsumoto took a seat next the prince. Natsume looked around and saw a group of female Shinigami crying and screaming at the sight of the young captain.

Natsume let out a smile "Hitsugaya Taicho is quite popular with the females I see..." Matsumoto let out a scoff "Yeah but, today should be the day the fan letters should stop. It's a lot of paperwork I have to do!" The prince let out a small laugh "Haha…Guess I can understand!"

He looked at Hitsugaya who stood there nervously and the fan girls crying. He thought about himself that moment how he rejected all the princesses and left a trail of broken hearts behind him. He took a deep breath "I guess this will be good for my closure, right Kas?"

Kas looked at the prince and nodded "Yes, your highness. I'm sure she will be in good hands with the captain. He looks very loyal and strong…She'll be fine." Natsume took a long look, suddenly the music changed as everyone soon stood up knowing the wedding is now starting.

Hitsugaya gulped as he clinched his hands and felt his heart was racing out of control.

The bride came out with her old grandmother by her side walking slowly down the path. The bride had her head down covering her face and held her grandmother's arm tightly. Hitsugaya stood there with a smile watching her make sure way towards him.

The grandmother held her hand gently and embraced Hinamori with a kiss on the cheek. She then gave Hinamori's hand towards Hitsugaya and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well "I'm so proud of both of you…Always take good care of each other" she said to them as she went to take a seat.

Hitsugaya looked at his beautiful bride in front of him, she was absolutely breath taking. Hinamori looked up and blushed, she could feel her eyes getting watery from happiness. This was their happiest moment and dreams coming true...

Everyone took a seat back down as the prince fell on his seat. "…Y-Your Highness?" Kas nervously whispered as he watched his prince twitching with his arms crossed.

The captain commander stood between the bride and groom "We are gathered here today to unite these two souls as they will be joined into one. Is there anyone who rejects these two from being together? Speak now!"

Natsume stopped shaking after hearing the words. Suddenly let out a quiet chuckle "hehehe...I can't do this Kas" he whispered quietly. Kas's eyes widen _'OH NO!'_ Suddenly the golden haired prince sprang up light a jack in the box but Kas quickly held him down as the guards held him as well.

 **"I** -MMMPH!" As the prince was about to speak, Kas held his mouth tightly and the guards continued to hold the prince down. Matsumoto held her mouth from bursting into laughing and took pictures of the prince freaking out.

Hitsugaya gave an annoyed expression _'I regret sending him a invitation…'_ as Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh. "Captain Commander, you may continue…Please ignore the prince's disturbance" Hitsugaya said as he gave a nod "Very well. Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th division, do you take Hinamori Momo, vice-captain of the 5th division as your beloved wife?"

Hitsugaya smiled as her "I do."

The captain commander nodded and looked at Hinamori "And… Hinamori Momo, vice-captain of the 5th division, do you take Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th division to be your beloved husband?"

Hinamori lifted her head up with teary eyes and a smile "…I do!"

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife…You may now kiss." The captain commander said as Hitsugaya leaned close towards Hinamori and kissed. Everyone stood up and started to clap and cheer. Natsume released himself and began to clap as well with tears in his eyes "Oh Momo…I'm so happy...!"

Kas and the guards were completely exhausted from holding down the prince during the entire ceremony.

Soon, it began to snow as everyone was amazed looking up. Hinamori giggled as she pulled out her hand with her palms up catching the snow in her hand. Hitsugaya reached and held her hand as they walked down the aisle together.

People threw sakura petals and clapped for the newly wedded souls. Matsumoto started to take massive amount of pictures and Natsume; still clapping with tears running down his face. The ceremony was over as people gathered for the grand feast.

Groups sat under the trees enjoying their food and drinks. It was filled with laughter and music, the royal golden dragon clan sat near a tree while the Prince stuffed his face with peach rice cakes "Sniff…Nom nom, reminds me of Momo…" he cried as he chewed.

"…Your highness, will you stop crying…?" Kas sat next to the prince and poured him sake. He let out a small smile looking at the prince; he noticed his prince was actually happy yet still depressed but surely he would come over it.

"SAY CHEESE!" Matsumoto yelled as Natsume turned his head and smiled with rice cakes in his mouth. A flash appeared as Matsumoto laughed while fanning the newly printed picture "Hahaha! Natsume-kun, I finally got a funny picture of-"

She looked at the picture and he still looked handsome "…Never mind."

"Matsumoto-san, can I see that?" Natsume asked as he still was chewing. Matsumoto handed him the camera "Sure!" Natsume looked at it and pointed towards Kas "Say cheese, Kas!" Kas looked away quickly but there wasn't any flash.

"Hm?" Natsume looked at it "…It didn't flash." Kas turned back and didn't notice a flash either.

Matsumoto laughed as she pointed at the button "Hahaha Natsume, you need to press this button!" Natsume pressed the button as it flashed towards Kas. A plastic came out as he held it up and saw the black square soon change into a picture "Wow…"

"Let's have a look! Kas might look funny since he wasn't prepared and-" Matsumoto's words trailed off, the picture was perfect. "Look Kas! I captured your moment!" Natsume smiled as Matsumoto looked at the handsome perfect "...It this some sort of royal magic?"

"What do you mean Matsumoto-san?" He blinked as someone approached from behind. "She means regardless how you take a picture, you won't come out ugly in pictures…" he said ad they turned and saw Hinamori and Hitsugaya out of their wedding clothing and was wearing a beautiful kimono and yakata.

"OOOh! Momo-chan you look great!" Matsumoto said as hugged her friend "Congratulation, I'm so happy for you guys!" Natsume sat there dazed with rice cake flour on his mouth "Momo…"

Hinamori laughed "Hehe…Natsume, you've enjoyed the rice cakes?" she reached and removed the flour off his mouth. Natsume snapped out of it and wiped his mouth "Erm…" he blushed as he slowly stood up and smiled "Congratulations you guys!"

Hitsugaya nodded with a smile and held his wife close to him "Thank you, Kasura...You almost ruined our wedding."

"Hahaha...Sorry about that, I had a nervous breakdown!" Natsume looked at the camera in his hand "Hey! Wait, let's take a picture together!" He held it up in front of him as Hitsugaya and Hinamori stood in the back.

"Matsumoto…Where in the world did you get that thing?" He shot a glare towards his vice-captain. "Say…CHEESE!" Natsume smiled as he pressed the button and a flash appeared. The photo came out, soon there was an announcement.

"Can we have a bride and groom come to the front take their first dance together!" Everyone cheered as people began to gather in the center. "Looks like they're calling you guys! Go GO!" Matsumoto smile as she looked at prince "Natsume-kun, here is a marker if you want to write something below that picture. Meanwhile I'll be taking pictures!"

Natsume nodded as he handed the camera back and received a black marker in exchange. Matsumoto rushed off as a soft music began to play, everyone had their eyes on the two. Hitsugaya held his wife closely "…Momo, I love you" he whispered in her ear as Hinamori giggled "I love you Toshiro…"

They were just glowing in the center, Natsume sat there watching them dance and smiled "…I'm really happy for them." Kas nodded watching as well "They do make a perfect couple, glad we were able to come here and celebrate with them."

"Yeah…" Natsume smiled brightly and looked at the picture of them. Popping the cap off, he started to write on the picture below with the marker…

 _ **"The Royal Wedding"**_

"Natsume-Kun! Come on, you're missing out!" Matsumoto waved her hand up. Natsume chuckled as he put the picture in his pocket "Come on Kas, let's go!" The prince rushed off as Kas followed behind to join the party. Everyone laughed and smile taking selfies with friends.

* * *

The sky turned orange as the wedding was finally over, the carriages were ready for the royal members to leave. Kas kneeled down towards Hitsugaya and Hinamori "His highness thanks you for your invitation and hospitality."

"Ah-! It's okay, really! Thank you for coming!" Hinamori said as she bowed, Hitsugaya bowed as well "Thank you for coming, Kasura." Natsume's eyes widen from his bow and shook his head "Aww! Come on, we're all friends!" he opened his arms and embraced them both.

"I know we'll see each other soon!" He held them tightly before releasing them. "Hitsugaya Taicho, please take good care of Momo and make sure she'll always be happy!" Natsume requested as he looked at Hinamori with soft eyes.

"Momo, take good care of Hitsugaya and always keep smiling…" He bowed before them as Kas and the royal guards bowed as well "From Tthe golden dragon clan we thank you for everything."

It was quite a scene seeing a royal bow towards a shinigami.

"It's time to go, your highness" Kas said and Natsume nodded. Entering the carriage, the gates opened and the carriages began to leave. Natsume opened a small window and stuck his head out and waved **"MOMO! DON'T FORGET, I KEEP MY WORDS!"** he yelled and smiled brightly.

"God damn it, not this again…. **GO HOME KASURA!"** Hitsugaya yelled back as Hinamori laughed. Natsume laughed as he watched the two from a far distance before the gates closed. Sitting back in his chair, he chuckled and noticed something shiny on the floor.

"Hm? What is this?" Leaning over and picked two small studded gold earrings. Kas looked at it "Must of fell out when we were unloading the gifts…" The prince took a look at it carefully and smiled; tucking his bangs behind his ear and put on the earrings.

They glittered in the glowing orange sun "It's okay Kas, I'll keep this for myself…As a reminder of this unforgettable wedding" the prince said as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the picture "…They really look good together, as if they were royals themselves." They continued to head back as Natsume watched the sun set as the snow glittered in the orange sun as if there was gold hidden inside the snow.


End file.
